the_chairfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chair
The Chair is a general knowledge quiz show franchise created by Harry Grant since 2001. The Format was hosted by Shamar Stewart and meets the Funny House contestants compete the show and win a grand prize. After the Show's format, It aired on Nickelodeon in January 5, 2002 also hosted by Stewart and entitled The Celebrity Chair for Characters and ended on March 23, 2002. In May 2002, It was hosted by Ricky Jay and aired on Treehouse. A Horrid Henry version of The Chair, also hosted by Stewart with a grand prize of 50,000Pts. In it's style of The Version of The Chair for Direct-to-Video films. When the Prize with 50,000pts was ended, The version will be a prize is 250,000pts. In March 21st 2015, Nickelodeon picked up the show and re-entitled The very real fear of The Chair filmed in Mexico with the Audience. Format and Gameplay Before the show, Contestants (5-17 as kids and 18 and up as grown ups) on the program underwent extensive medical supervision before they ever made it to the actual game. They were given intelligence tests and had their heart monitored for several hours, among other diagnostic procedures such as seeing how the contestants would react to sudden surprises. If they were declared fit, they would move on to the game. In the Gameplay, Once seated in the Chair, the contestant found him/herself looking up at a large video screen on which presenter's image was displayed, as well as the information for the current question. He/she began to win a grand prize by answering a series of seven multiple-choice questions. However, the contestant's heart rate was continuously measured throughout the game and compared to a "redline" threshold. This value started at 60% (later 70%) above the resting heart rate, and it was lowered by 5% of the resting heart rate after each question. Money was subtracted from the contestant's total for every second that his/her heart rate exceeded the redline value ("redlining"). In addition, he/she was ineligible to give an answer during this time; only after the heart rate dropped below the threshold could an answer be given. (Redlining between questions, or while a question was being asked, carried no penalty.) The third question is an audiovisual, unusual which involved recalling information from a video clip: the player was shown some series of 10 images appeared on his/her screen, the fifth was a list: which fits list X to list Y, and the seventh involved choosing which event occurred first/last. After the fourth question, The Host would make a one-time offer: keep the redline rate constant for the next question. This was rarely - if ever - accepted. As long as the contestant had money in the account and continued to answer questions correctly, the game continued. The game ended when one of the following events occurred: * Answering a question incorrectly * Losing all money by redlining * Receiving three warnings from the Countermeasure Rule (see below) * Answering all seven questions correctly * Walking away with the money after the third question when the player did not answer the question while the host answering the question. (see below) If the contestant answered a question incorrectly, he/she left with whatever amount he/she had "stabilized" (see below). Correctly answering every question awarded the contestant all of the money in his/her account, for a potential top prize if he/she had no redlining penalties. Heartstoppers At two points during the contestant's campaign, a "heartstopper" event took place. These were designed to raise the heart rate (coming face to face with an alligator or a hive of bees, a large pendulum swinging just overhead and a stinky chicken farts to the audience, having the host serve anything at the contestant's head, etc.). Precautions were taken to ensure the contestant's safety during these events, such as a pane of heavy plastic being set just in front of his/her face as the host served. In other versions, The player was given 45 seconds to answer questions with no redline penalty. If the contestant could endure the event for 15 seconds, or 20 seconds in the Yo Gabba Gabba! version of the show, the event would end. If he/she went over the redline rate, the event would continue until the heart rate was under control, and he/she would lose money at the rate for the previously answered question. In the Yo Gabba Gabba! version, the host is responsible for initiating the heartstopper by saying, simply enough, "start the heartstopper," at which point the countdown begins. Stabilize After answering the question correctly (for a potential prize), the contestant earned the chance to "stabilize" ("stabilise"). Once during the rest of the game, he/she could exercise this option after a correct answer; if he/she missed a question or received three warnings, he/she would leave with the money won up to the "stabilize" point. However, if the contestant redlined in the interim and went below the stabilized amount, the stabilized amount would fall and match the current prize amount. In the other versions of the show, a contestant was required to stabilize after correctly answering the fifth question if he/she had not yet done so by that point. In the 2010s series The very real fear of The Chair, a contestant was required to stabilize after correctly answered the sixth question if he or she had not yet done so by that point. Countermeasure Rule Contestants were required to stay alert during the game at all times. If a contestant tried to close his/her eyes or perform some other task in an attempt to lower the heart rate, the host gave a warning. Three warnings would end the game (contestants can still leave with their stabilized amount). The latter never happened, though one contestant on the show was warned twice and almost disqualified for the above actions. In the 2008 direct-to-DVD series, Velma Dinkley whose answering 5 questions left which she was walking away with the money when she did not answering the question. In the Yo Gabba Gabba! version, that warning rule only applies in heartstoppers. International Versions Top prize winners Descriptions Static Shock The show was filmed in Russia and the russian title is Кресло, It aired on Kids WB and it was hosted by Biz Markie and the prize was 410,000 rubles. Peppa Pig The show was hosted by Shamar Stewart, it was premiered on May 31, 2004. Dora the Explorer The show was filmed in Mexico and sold and entitled La Silla and hosted by Dora the Explorer Girl. The Prize was 250,000. Nick Jr. (Computer Cable) The show was filmed in The United Kingdom and Universal Studios in Florida and was hosted by Philippa Forrester. The show has a maximum prize of 50,000Pts. Go, Diego, Go! The show was filmed in Spain, It was entitled The Chair: Who Saved the Animals Next?. Jake T. Austin as Diego Masquez and Gabriella Aisenburg as Alica will be hosts. In 2009, Alicia could be the host and the prize was 50 000 bones. Nicky Grant was wearing light-yellow jacket and wearing a black sweater, black pants and black shoes. She was a film-maker of the show. Miss BG The show was filmed in France, It was entitled Zone Rouge. It was hosted by Emma Forbes and aired on Qubo from 2007 - 2008. Yo Gabba Gabba! The show was filmed in Bulgaria and hosted by Plex the Yellow Robot and aired on Nick Jr. from 2007 - 2008. Dino Dan The show was filmed in the Austria and Germany, Hosted by Jason Spevak as Dan Henderson. It was aired on 2010. Doc McStuffins The show was also hosted by Emma Forbes, aired on Disney Junior from August to November 2012. Wander Over Yonder The show was hosted by Susan Blakeslee and aired on Disney Channel in 2013. PAW Patrol The show was filmed in The U.S. and hosted by Bridget Maasland and aired on Nickelodeon in 2013. Grant was ceased to create another format. Winning Description Peppa Pig Danny Dog overcome 7 questions correctly winning a cash top prize of 50,000Pts and Zoe Zebra reached the final issue while she was answering incorrectly. Nick Jr. (Computer Cable) Brenda reached the final question which she won the game while Big Bill is on Backstage. Go, Diego, Go! Iggy the Iguana was answering 7 questions about animal groups which she won a grand prize of 25 000 bones. Baby Panda is the second winner while 56 000 bones grossed out with 50 000 bones. Miss BG Miss BG won the game with 30,000 euros and overcome 8 questions. Nickelodeon In January 19, 2002, Deema won the game with 224,600Pts and Oona won the game with the maximum total of 250,000Pts while Steve won the game in the Season 1 finale. In the 2010s series The very real fear of The Chair, Tom Lennon as the Server won the game with 250,000Pts and while Angela Kinsey played as a second winner. Creative Team The creative team includes more than 1479 questions, several heartstoppers and action figures. The Chair's merchandise were created by Harry Grant and Directed by Michael A. Simon. Increases of The Images are shooted by Traci Paige Johnson. Variant Videos In September 2009, Harry Grant creating YouTube videos on his computer. Grant was created 1 video of himself like Velma Dinkley starred a host Shamar Stewart, reading her A-Z chart. Grant created 2 videos of himself like Nicky Grant shoot a quiz show. In the video, the girl is dancing in a plain boned body as She stars when the show plays. As he make videos of xtranormal in March 2011. Courtesy The Chair had terrible warnings in the show may apply and Creator Harry Grant was enfronted that the mayor want kids and grown-ups (instead of tattoos) sitting in a couch and watch TV. In 2003, the show can't seen from the warnings of Softonic.com launched in 1989. Starred to Present Him vs. The Chair as like a Combination of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Mayor didn't react kids starred in the chair like grown-ups. Increasment warnings In other versions, The Creator said "Increasmental warnings blocked in countries". The show was reported the mind and body of it's treatment. The Host warned the Contestant that the player can answer with the 1:00 time limit also redlined it away. Overview releases The Chair had overview releases of Cartoon Characters (ages 5 and up) who applied the show (www.thechair.tv). Merchandise The Chair had 1,000 stores in sweep in the nation. Harry Grant, a creator sells everything to buy at the supermarket. The show had a online game with languages on the computer and It had an app of the show with iPhones, iPads, Tablets and Laptops. The show has founded interactive DVDs, board games, arcades, books and snacks (like food). All stores was incorporated by Touchdown Television. Music The Chair was composed by Timothy Winn with SongZu and Allan Ett. The cues of the theme song makes conduction, A nobility of the cues makes them hard work for the show's environment. Catchphrases Hi, I'm (Insert names and surnames). Welcome to The Chair. Okay, It's game time! You may/may not answer the question. Let's roll/run it! Question 3 is worth/Here is your question for/All right, (insert name) here is question 3 is worth (insert third question value). Remember. If you redline now/during this, you lose (redline penalty value). I'm sorry, you have been beaten by The Chair. Awards *2002 - CableACE Award for Best Excellence (Programming in Less 60 minutes) *2002 - Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards of Programming in Zenak. *2003 - CableACE Award for Best Shows of The General Knowledge Quiz shows. *2004 - Computer Cable CableACE Awards for Excellent Creators. *2006 - CableACE Awards for Excellent Creators in 2006. *2012 - CableACE Awards for Excellent Television shows. (Nominated) *2013 - CableACE Awards for Best Excellence of The Show (Harry Grant ceased to Create another Format) External links * The Chair (US) Official site * The Chair (JP) Official site 1 * The Chair (JP) Official site 2 * [http://www.ukgameshows.com/ukgs/The_Chair UK Gameshows Page: The Chair] * [http://www.nzonscreen.com/title/the-chair-2002/series The Chair @ NZONSCREEN] * https://www.bbc.co.uk/entertainment/thechair/ * https://www.bbc.co.uk/entertainment/thechair/game.shtml * https://www.bbc.co.uk/entertainment/thechair/biog.shtml * https://gameshows.ru/wiki/The_Chair * The Chair official website Category:Game show